humongousfandomcom-20200214-history
SPY Fox in "Dry Cereal"
SPY Fox in "Dry Cereal" is a "point & click" adventure game developed by Humongous Entertainment for the Windows, PlayStation, and Macintosh operating systems in 1997. It was later republished and released on the Wii by Atari and Majesco Entertainment. The game follows agent SPY Fox to the Greek island of Acidophilus to discover the whereabouts of the missing Mr. Howard Hugh Heifer Udderly the Third and recover the world's missing supply of milk. Two sequels entitled [[SPY Fox 2: "Some Assembly Required"|''SPY Fox 2: "Some Assembly Required"]] and ''SPY Fox: "Operation Ozone" ''were released in 1999 and 2001, respectively. Plot William is intent stealing all the world's milk, leaving every kid in the world left with dry cereal. Meanwhile, SPY Fox is on an airplane where a waitress comes by and gives him a Greek plate with a TV on it. Monkey Penny appears to tell him more about Kid's evil plan and that Howard Hugh Heifer Udderly the Third, one of the leading dairy businessmen, has more information on the dairy crisis. SPY Fox heads to the Greek island of Acidophilus to investigate. After meeting up with Monkey Penny at the Mobile Command Center, SPY Fox sets out to the Feta Factory to rescue Mr. Udderly, who has the whole story on the crisis. He was kidnapped and learned that Kid's scheme is being run by the Nectar Of the Goats, or N.O.G., by first capturing every dairy cow in the world, building a milky weapon of destruction, using it to flood the capital, framing every cow, all in order to take over the entire dairy world by replacing all dairy milk with goat milk. Udderly states that while he was a prisoner, he managed to swipe the activation code for deactivating the diabolical device, but he was forced to swallow it to keep it from being discovered. With the appropriate spy gadget, SPY Fox is then able to read the code. During his mission, SPY Fox must search all over the island of Acidophilus for clues to find Kid's "secret island fortress" and find the key item to deactivate the weapon of destruction. His most successful investigation centers on Kid's Head of Public Relations, a cat named Russian Blue, and close personal associate of William the Kid and "one bad kitty". She is also the owner of the luxury ship, the S.S. Deadweight, and can be found on board the ship.SPY Fox tricks his way onto the ship's deck party and gets the location to Kid's Fortress. After finally getting inside the fortress, he disarms the traps, sneaks past the guards and meets his informant. Using the key item he acquired, SPY Fox disarms the weapon. Kid then floods the world's cows and escapes through a secret pathway. After freeing the dairy cows, Kid flies in his "giant metallic getaway blimp", promising SPY Fox he will return. Optionally SPY Fox can jump in to a truck waiting nearby and chase Kid, then catapult himself onto the blimp, sending Kid into the Evil Villain Jail that Monkey Penny and Professor Quack have set up below. In the end, SPY Fox is honored by the cow president Mr. Bull Clinton (based on Bill Clinton), who will present him with the Big Daddy Congressional cookie of Justice. SPY Fox replies, "I got my cookie, has anyone got milk?" This concludes SPY Fox's mission completed. Gameplay Basic gameplay involves simply clicking on things to have SPY Fox interact with the world. The player advances by solving puzzles, talking with people and obtaining the required item to move forward. There are also an array of gadgets provided by Professor Quack that can help SPY Fox on his way, some of which include night-vision shoes, a coin trap and beef-flavored x-ray gum. Characters Main Characters *SPY Fox *William the Kid *Monkey Penny *Professor Quack *Mr. Udderly *Walter Wireless *Russian Blue Other Characters *Artimice J. Bigpig *Band Conductor *Bea Bear *Clarence Waltz *Captain Drydock *Gilbert *Hong Kong Doodle *Johnny Gecko *Mata Hairy *N.O.G. Guards *Radio Room Rabbit *Sal *Stewardess *Weasel Doorman *Band Conductor SPY Gadgets *Cheez-n-Safe Cracker Kit *Coin Trap *Laser Toothbrush *Night Vision Shoe *SPY Putty *Suction Cuff Links *X-Ray Gum Items 'Milky Weapon of Destruction|Milky Weapon of Destruction Disarming Items: *Diode *Key *Punch Card '''Game Items: *'Bread (Bonus Ending):' SPY Fox must eject William the Kid from his getaway blimp with the ejection toaster. It can be found in the room below the pilot room. *'Cock-A-Doodle Fu Instruction Book (Cock-A-Doodle Fu Sidequest):' To reach the diary cows after disarming the milky weapon of destruction, SPY Fox must select a counter-attack against Hong Kong Doodle. It is given to SPY Fox after asking Bea Bear about Cock-A-Doodle Fu. *'Chicken Knuckles (Alligator Sidequest):' SPY Fox must distract the alligators blocking his path to the dairy cows by feeding them. Chicken knuckles are bought from Bea Bear in the Greek Cantina. To make the alligators fall asleep, they must be seasoned with secret sauce. *'Drachmas': Before SPY Fox goes on his mission, Monkey Penny give him some Drachmas for him the purchase a few things while investigating the island. *'Electronic Code Box (White Water Path):' SPY Fox needs to enter William the Kid's secret fortress by attaching the electronic code box to the entrance door. He also needs to enter the correct date in order to proceed. Mata Hairy gives this to SPY Fox after finding her in her treasure chest disguise. *'Frog Suit (White Water Path):' SPY Fox needs this suit to swim underwater to William the Kid's secret fortress. It can be found in a cabinet of the S.S. Deadweight's shift room. *'Glyphic Code Phrase Fortune Cookie (Car Chase Path):' SPY Fox needs this to input the correct code at William the Kid's secret fortress entrance. It is given by Mata Hairy near the feta cheese factory after placing Walter the Tracking Bug in Russian Blue's purse. *'Invitation Copy :' SPY Fox needs an invitation to attend the deck party aboard the S.S. Deadweight. SPY Fox will need to copy Gilbert's invitation with the SPY Putty. *'Jet Fusion Panel Box (White Water Path):' Spy Fox needs it to activate the guided missile in order to break into the secret fortress' defense. It can be found slightly buried near the fortress' entrance. *'Lucky Charm (White Water Path):' Captain Drydock lost his lucky charm and refuses to sail without it. SPY Fox obtains it after beating Artimice J. Bigpig in a Go Fish match. *'N.O.G. Jumpsuit:' SPY Fox needs to wear one to disguise as one of the N.O.G. minions. It can be found in a locker located in the locker room of William the Kid's secret fortress. *'Sailor Hat (White Water Path):' SPY Fox needs it to replace Sal as the S.S. Deadweight's sailor. It can be purchased by Gilbert. *'Screwdriver (Bonus Ending):' Spy Fox needs to use the screwdriver to open the container holding the ejection toaster. It is found in the room below the pilot room. *'Trinkets:' SPY Fox will need trinkets to challenge Artimice J. Bigpig for Captain Drydock's lucky charm during the White Water Path. Trinkets can be used anytime to play Go Fish against Artimice J. Bigpig for fun. SPY Fox must purchase a jar of trinkets from Gilbert. *'Tango Music Sheet (Car Chase Path):' SPY Fox needs a copy of tango music to distract Russian Blue from her purse. He receives a copy by trading Johnny Gecko waltz music for his tango music. *'Walter Wireless the Tracking Bug (Car Chase Path):' SPY Fox needs to place Walter Wireless in Russian Blue's purse in order to track her to William the Kid's secret fortress. He accompanies SPY Fox after asking about Russian Blue to Monkey Penny. *'Waltz Music Sheet (Car Chase Path):' SPY Fox needs to trade waltz music for Johnny Gecko's tango music. To obtain it, SPY Fox must swipe one of the conductor of the deck party's waltz music while the conductor looks away. Mini-Games *Go Fish *Paper on Easel *Happy Fun Sub Voices *Bob Zenk - SPY Fox *John Patrick Lowe - William the Kid *Gina Nagy - Monkey Penny *Ken Boynton - Professor Quack, Sal *Scott Burns - Walter Wireless *Shelley Reynolds - Russian Blue *Kathy Levin - Bea Bear *David Scully - Captain Drydock *Mike Shapiro - Johnny Gecko Trivia * At some point in time, the UK dub was mistakenly reissued in America, resulting in a batch of American packaged units that instead contain the UK version. It is entirely unknown how this occurred, and it even included the UK demos. Paths/Storylines If the specific punch card/key/diode required is not taken into consideration, there are a total of seven individual paths: * SPY Fox can enter the fortress from his car or on the S.S. Winnaprize. * The disarm item required can be a punch card, key, or diode. * The kidnapped dairy cows may be guarded by Hong Kong Doodle or an alligator pool. The number of possible games is 2*2*3 = 12. Gallery SF1iOStitlecard.PNG|iOS title card SF DC HE Website.png|HE Website Icon AutorunSpyFox11997.png|Autorun Fox Box.png|Original box and cover art Fox Box Art.png|Cover art featuring the Infrogrames logo Fox Box 2008.jpg|2007 box art Fox Box 2008 French.jpg|French box art Fox Box Wii.jpg|Wii box art Fox Box Wii PAL.png|Wii box art (PAL) Fox 1 Lite.png|iOS App (Lite Version) g14660a26hc.jpg|2002 box art Spy Fox PC-title.png|Title card References See Also *Credits Category:SPY Fox Series Category:SPY Fox in "Dry Cereal" Category:1997 games Category:2008 games Category:Junior Adventure series Category:2002 games Category:2012 games